


may i have this dance?

by iuwui



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nobility, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Misunderstandings, My Fingers Type This Bullshit Out And You Get To Suffer, No Beta Because I Am A One Person Show, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Sunghoon Is Confused, Shakespeare More Like Shookspeare, Shim Jaeyoon Is Stockings Dropping Hot, Some Humor, Strangers to Friends, This is Literally Crackfic Because I Don't Know How To Write Anything Else, fake deep, i'm sorry in advance, masquerades, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/pseuds/iuwui
Summary: Park Sunghoon is seventeen, almost eighteen, and does not believe in fate, coincidences, or love at first sight.Thank goodness fate has provided three nights to change his mind.- - -"Shim Jaeyoon, Sunghoon. Shim Jaeyoon.""Aren't the Shims our mortal enemies?""Ha! Enemies to lovers. What kind of idiot would do that?" Sunoo snorts.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the ENHYPEN group chat for the edits of Sunghoon wearing a mask. (And for putting up with my bullshit.)

There is a child, looking at his father’s portrait in the hall. Here he is, second-in-command, tall and imposing, cape draped around his shoulders, medals decorating his military uniform. The frame shines from careful preservation, and the sunlight from the windows is muted by curtains, giving the whole room a somber feeling. The face of the man is stern, revealing no emotion. 

Sunghoon is small in stature to begin with, but becomes tiny in comparison.

His makeshift cape drags behind him. He stares back. _Do you know who I am?_ he thinks. _Will I make you proud? Perhaps even surpass you?_

His younger brother sneezes, breaking the spell. 

"Jungwon!" Sunghoon admonishes.

"I'm sorry," Jungwon says, eyes wide and sorrowful. He does look repentant, and anyways Sunghoon can't be bothered to try and chase him around the floor- all he'll do is get in trouble with Nanny, even if she does have a soft spot for him. Jungwon is younger, so he gets away with more.

"Are you done playing grown-up?" Jungwon asks. "Can we go outside now? Nanny said she's going flower picking for dessert tonight. And I can help."

Sunghoon is six years old, then, when he drops his blanket on the floor and runs downstairs with Jungwon, racing out to the garden. (He lets Jungwon win, obviously, and they have a lovely time finding violets and primroses for the rest of the afternoon.)

\---

Sunghoon wants nothing more than to run away now, to drop this mask and wander the gardens outside. However, if the boy of the night fails to show up, it'll reflect badly on his family. All this fixation on family name and status for a party... He hates it, he really does.

He supposes drunken revelry is always preferable to years of fighting with other countries. It's a golden era. Might as well enjoy it while he can.

He stares at himself in the mirror again. He's tall and his outfit fits him nicely, even if this whole dark angel getup makes him feel ridiculous. One night, he thinks. One night of the masquerade, then another tomorrow, and a final one on Sunday. 

Sunghoon almost runs his hands through his hair before remembering that it's been styled and his mother will throw a fit if he shows up with a single strand out of place. If only she had a daughter to dress up- unfortunately, she's been cursed with three sons, and is overly protective of all of them.

Sunghoon's eighteenth birthday is an event for them all to enjoy, and one of the first times they will be in high society. He eyes the window and wonders how far the drop is. Not too bad… he could hobble his way out the back gates and die in the woods for good measure.

"Ya, Park Sunghoon!" someone yells, flinging the door open.

Sunghoon doesn't flinch, and turns to look at Sunoo, his second cousin and closest friend. 

"Yes?"

Sunoo pouts. "You're so boring. Can't you act surprised just once?"

"Maybe if you stopped doing the same thing every time you try to scare me."

Sunoo bounces up and down, hair flopping up and down hypnotically. He looks like an excited puppy, about five seconds away from peeing on the floor.

"Let me guess," Sunghoon says drily, "some important person is coming today, and you just have to tell me."

"I heard from Daniel who heard from Auntie's lady-in-waiting who heard from the kitchen staff who heard fr-"

"-Just get to it!"

"So you are interested. I knew it."

"I'm interested in not wasting my time."

Sunoo's eyes widen, and he let out a clearly offended huff.

"Okay, okay, what?"

"The Baes are coming!"

"...My father's godchildren?" Sunghoon squints. "Are you still hung up on my whole crush on Irene? Because that was years ago."

Sunoo blinks. "Well, no, but if you care so much about Irene, I think you might be the one that's hung up."

"I hate you."

"You love me. What I meant is, the Bae family is coming, and so is another one of their family friends."

Sunghoon swears that Sunoo does this to spite him.

"Don't you want to know?!"

"I will punt your weak little self out the window," Sunghoon replies, finally giving into the temptation and messing with his hair. His hand ends up covered with pomade and smelling like lavender and turkey seasoning, which smells about as alluring as its description. Sunghoon coughs, because he's allergic to rosemary.

"Shim Jaeyoon, Sunghoon. Shim Jaeyoon."

"Aren't the Shims our mortal enemies?"

"Ha! Enemies to lovers. What kind of idiot would do that?" Sunoo snorts. "No, no, this Jaeyoon boy is from the esteemed Shim family of the East, and he's handsome. Incredibly handsome. Start-a-transcontinental-war-handsome. Walks-into-a-room-and-women-fling-their-undergarments-at-him handsome."

Sunghoon cringes. "I did not need that mental image."

“They sent a small portrait with their letter, and I managed to get it, and  _ oh my god, _ Sunghoon, he is so good looking.”

Sunghoon shakes his head. “Sunoo, you of all people should know not to get hung up on strangers.”

“He’s a lot like you, according to the gossip, you guys might even become friends!”

“We’re wearing masks this entire time, Sunoo. Where’s yours?”

Sunoo shrugs. “Dunno. Somewhere with the rest of my costume.”

Sunghoon side-eyes Sunoo and shakes his head. “Get out.”

“Alright, it starts in twenty minutes! Your mom wanted me to remind you~~ you don’t need push, I’m leaving!” Sunoo blows him a kiss. “See you soon, birthday boy~”

Sunghoon locks the door and stands in front of his mirror again. He looks the same. Maybe more rumpled. His own mask is dark and covers the upper half of his face, with lace and crystals dripping like tears. 

He carefully puts it on and adjusts it, and leaves.

\---

Sunghoon was so, so wrong. This is even worse than what he could've possibly imagined. They might as well push him into the oven and roast him for dinner with the way things are going.

He's going to scream if another person comes up to him and compliments him on how handsome he is.

Sunghoon sighs and runs his hand through his hair, and immediately straightens up as he feels his mother shoot daggers with her eyes. He's been standing here for what feels like an eternity but in reality is probably closer to an hour. 

Everyone else is whirling around the ballroom, which has been turned into a whimsical wonderland of wealth. Ice sculptures of animals, representing the zodiac, are placed around the room. Jewels grow on the plants, and the ceiling has been covered with a gold leaf that shines down and bathes everyone in a gleaming light. Stiff waiters carry platters laden with refreshments and sparkling wine in all shades, from looking as pure as water to darker than the night.

Sunghoon can see Sunoo dancing with a tall stranger with blonde hair. He's captivating, practically glowing from within, bold colors a stark contrast with his partner's monochromatic getup. Sunoo is purple and blue and turquoise and gold, his peacock mask sitting primly on his face. He giggles and the sound carries, even over the noise of the people and the song the orchestra is playing. He's the star of the show. That's Sunoo for you, Sunghoon supposes. Bright and brilliant without a care in the world.

Sunghoon can feel his own mask slipping. He uses his index finger to quickly push it up, and goes back to people watching. 

Jungwon is ethereal in white, decorated with flowers like the garden he is. He is surrounded by a small group of admirers, and smiles brightly. He has grown up so well, and soon will be off to explore the world on his own. Sunghoon has heard rumors of the royal family taking a liking with his brother, but prays it is not true. The capital would tear Jungwon into pieces and rest in the shreds of his innocence.

Sunghoon knows where Dongkyu is. Always next to their mother. He is one of the few people with a mask covering his whole face, and others might mistake him for a bodyguard in his plain black and white suit. Perhaps she will relax her grip and let him dance a bit, and drink a flute of sparkling cider, but rest be assured he will be upstairs before the clock strikes midnight.

And he is still standing here, on the staircase landing, surveying the land down below and seeing where the safest spot is. There is a spot next to the tiger that is free, and leaves a free exit route to the balcony outside. Sunghoon makes his way down, shoe catching slightly on the carpet, but he reaches the floor without anything terrible happening.

"Sunghoonie," someone calls, and then Irene is there, black hair pinned back and red dress forcing people out of her way. "You've grown so much!"

"Ah-" Shit, Sunghoon forgot her proper title. "Um, hi."

Irene smiles. "Hello."

"Dance with me?" Sunghoon asks, offering his hand.

"Oh, sure."

Sunghoon is awkward, but Irene is a gentle presence, and they are soon waltzing like every other couple on the floor.

"How have you been?" Irene asks. "It feels like years since I've last seen you, dear."

Sunghoon's ears are burning. He's surprised they haven't gone up in flames yet. "I've been good. How are you?"

Irene tilts her head, considering the question. "Same old. Nothing really does happen around here."

"It feels the same as all those years ago," Sunghoon says. "Hiding in the bushes."

"Yes," Irene agrees, laughing. "What a way to escape the adults and their blabbering."

"And now we are adults," Sunghoon says. "How fleeting childhood is."

"Well spoken of you, Sunghoon. Still reading?"

Sunghoon nods. "It's my only form of escape nowadays."

"You've become a man in the blink of an eye," Irene says fondly. "I will miss playing with you."

"Wait, why?" Sunghoon asks.

"Has no one told you?" Irene's eyes are questioning underneath her mask.

Sunghoon looks up towards where his mother is seated. "Honestly, everything's been about these three days, and the rest of the time, I'm escaping."

"I'm engaged to be married, Sunghoon."

Sunghoon stumbles, almost taking Irene with him. 

"You're what?"

"Viscount Park, you know. A good man. Bogum is a good match."

Sunghoon thinks he remembers a handsome man decorated with medals at dinner one night, years ago. "But-"

"-I'll be going far away, Sunghoon."

Sunghoon knows this is expected. Irene is famed for her beauty and intelligence, but has stayed with her family for so long, he has just expected her to always be there. There are terrible rumors, but she always brushed them off. Their family loves her, and she loves them back. 

"Do you love him?" Sunghoon asks.

Irene's smile does not reach her eyes. "I will learn to love him, Sunghoon. I have enough love to go around."

"When?" Sunghoon asks.

"Likely before summer of next year," Irene says. "I will miss you, little brother."

Sunghoon nods.

"I think others want the chance to dance with you, Sunghoon. Good-bye for now."

"Good-bye," Sunghoon says, and Irene adjusts his mask and she is gone, her red dress swallowed up by the crowd.

He makes his way to the tiger statue with newfound vigor fueled by his dislike of conversation and takes a minute to process what just happened.

He needs a drink. A waiter in a suit comes near him. Sunghoon walks over and takes a flute and thanks him. He smells it, and debates whether to actually drink it. He’s always equated it to bubbly dirt, but that might just be the red wine he tried once.

Sunghoon glances up and meets somebody’s eyes from across the room. They’re dressed nicely, although not in a way that stands out. But there’s something about his (Sunghoon decides that the stranger is a he) posture and the way he carries himself that intrigues Sunghoon. His features are covered by his mask, but he has nice hair. Sunghoon silently cackles.

Maybe he’s already drunk. Or in denial. Denial always causes humans to do weird things.

Sunghoon lifts the glass in the boy’s direction, and takes a small sip. The wine bubbles and sparkles in his mouth, and is sweet without being overpowering. The stranger is still staring, eyes dark behind his white mask.

Sunghoon dares him to come over.

The stranger weaves his way through the room, as if he is dancing, and lands next to Sunghoon.

“Good evening,” Sunghoon says.

“Happy birthday, Park Sunghoon.” His voice is soft and slightly accented, and white gloves cover his hands.

Sunghoon ignores the chill that creeps up his spine. “Would you like a glass?”

The stranger shakes his head. “I don’t drink during celebrations. I prefer to keep my head clear and black out in the comfort of my own home.”

Sunghoon laughs. “And you are?”

The stranger purses his lips slightly, as if he’s seriously considering the question.

“Jake,” He says after a pause. “My name is Jake, and I want to get to know you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> oOooooh, sCaRy hOt stRaNGer aLerT
> 
> (Did anyone realize the chapter title is a pun? Just me? Alright.)
> 
> Anywas, I'm back! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.


End file.
